


Back Then The Ice Was Melting

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alpha!Dipper Gleeful, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Omega!William Cipher, rekindling love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Being rejected by your omega is hard, even for the toughest of alphas. So after years of waiting for the omega's return, Dipper Gleeful finally accepts that Will isn't coming back. Just when he's getting over the loss, the one person he's been waiting for finally comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music Inspiration: Gabberstäg by Renard (feat. Futret)

That was the last time he'd seen the Omega. Maybe it was because he pushed him so much, maybe it was because they'd gone too far too fast, but his mate had disappeared that day. He hadn't looked back when he left.

 

It's not that Dipper didn't think about it, because he did. However, life went on. Things changed.  _He_  changed. 

 

But there was no point in dwelling over the boy anymore. He'd put it all behind him. Sometimes he had nightmares about it but they were bearable. He could handle it. 

 

He had a therapist just for show. His family had been passively worried about him and had suggested on the therapist as a 'safeguard'. He visited her once a week, sometimes every two weeks. He didn't have anything to say to her lately, and she was more than willing to sit there and listen to his silence. That's one of the reasons he hated Betas so much. They were so  _patient_. 

 

"You don't talk about William anymore."

 

"I don't need to."

 

She stared at him, crossing her legs and shifting the notepad in her lap. He watched her fidget, curious if she had anxiety. Maybe that was why she became a therapist. 

 

"Do you miss him?"

 

"I don't miss anyone that leaves." 

 

There was that sad look, as if he were broken in some way. He wasn't. He really, truly wasn't. 

 

"Do you still love him?"

 

"Why does that matter?" Of  _course_  he loved him. Being the stupid, naive  _child_  that he was, he believed they'd be together  _forever_. Even now he still loved that damned Omega. 

 

"You're awfully defensive about it."

 

"I don't want to talk about him." He cuts before smoothing out his slacks. "We can talk about whatever your training has taught you to use for picking apart minds, but I won't speak of him."

 

"You used to talk about him a lot."

 

"I was 18 and stupid. I'm 22 now, so I'm not sure why you think I'd keep talking about a person who upped and left. If anything, he was probably just a figment of my imagination." 

 

"But to you, he was very real." 

 

"You know what else use to be real? Santa Claus. And yet, we aren't discussing the man."

 

"Why does it hurt you to talk about Will?"

 

"It doesn't hurt, I just don't want to talk about him."

 

She was still giving him that  _look_  and it was starting to grate on his nerves. They both knew why it hurt to talk about him.  _She very well knew._

 

"Have you tried starting any other relationships recently?"

 

"I'm focusing on my job."

 

"Mason."

 

" _Susan_." The boy bit back sarcastically. "Two can play at that game."

 

"What about your heats? How have you been dealing with those?"

 

"That's none of your business."

 

He handled them the same way he handled everything else. He lived through it because he was a  _Gleeful_ , and no member of the Gleeful family allowed such a thing as  _heat_  to weaken their image. The therapist breathed softly before giving him a sympathetic look. 

 

"Can you at least just relay a memory of Will to me? Just humor me."

 

Dipper looked away in annoyance, glaring at a picture on the wall. Silence rested between them and she was sure he wouldn't speak again until-

 

"He liked when I read him books."

 

She watched him as he shifted in the leather seat. His light blue vest bunched up slightly and he pulled it down to prevent it from wrinkling. 

 

"He liked children's books because he could understand them but every once in a while I would read him a fantasy novel of some sort. Ones with magic or dragons or something, just because he loved hearing them so much."

 

Blue eyes moved to stare at the carpet below them. It was curly and plush, probably freshly vacuumed. It only added to his theory that this therapist probably had anxiety. 

 

"What was his favorite?"

 

"He didn't have one. He just accepted anything I brought home from the local library." 

 

"Did you read to him a lot?"

 

"I did, yes." He sighed. "I would read to him before we went to bed."

 

"Did you share a bed?"

 

He glanced up at her with a slight snarl before looking away again. 

 

"I don't think that's any of your business."

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

 

He could tell it was a genuine apology, so he continued.

 

"When he left that day..." Dipper grimaced slightly. "He left all the books I'd collected for him in my room. He'd organized them neatly on my bookshelf before..." 

 

His voice grew tight and he cleared his throat. He finally looked back up to the therapist, his broken composure quickly covered up with annoyance.

 

"I'm sure that really hurt, to see him leave."

 

"It is what it is."

 

He looked at his watch before pushing himself up to stand. The therapist looked up at him.

 

"Our time is up."

 

"Punctual as always, Mason." She smiled softly. He only stared at her for a moment before nodding once and turning to the door.

 

"I'll see you next week." She called out as he left, quietly maneuvering through the hallways to the lobby. He grabbed his heavy jacket off the coat rack as the receptionist waved him goodbye. He lifted a hand in response before walking out of the building. 

 

He stood on the street for a moment, watching his breath dissipate into the night air. Cars were zooming past and yellow-orange lights filled the air in-between neon street signs and car lights. He walked down the street, feeling his face numb as the cold threatened to seep through his heavy coat. 

 

_"So when you come back lookin', I'll be on the dance floor"_

 

He sighed as he walked past the buzzing, vibrating night clubs. Their music always seemed obnoxiously loud and their lyrics rarely held any logic. He could hear the music drumming over the sounds of cars whooshing by. 

 

_"Back then the Ice was melting, just like my fragile heart"_

 

He rolled his eyes as he continued forward, only glancing a few times to the jumping shadows within the club. There was a line outside, filled with scantily bodied Alphas and Betas eager to find a quick mate for the night. Some even hopeful to find a permanent one. 

 

_"And then it felt so awful when you tore it apart."_

 

He caught a few curious glances but he ignored them. He did that with every curious Omega or Beta that wanted a quick fuck from an unmated Alpha. He wasn't in the mood, hadn't been for years. He sighed as the scents of unmated individuals wafted through the air. None of them were what he was looking for, what would make his inner Alpha satisfied. He wanted that one scent, that one _sweet, soft scent_  that always plagued his nightmares. 

 

"Hey, you look like you could use a mate for the night, 'tall-dark-and-handsome'." 

 

He looked up to see a Beta female smirking at him and he chuckled.

 

"Hello, Ms. Corduroy."

 

"You look darker than usual. Want to talk about it?"

 

The male alpha raised an eyebrow.

 

_"I know, I know_. I'm not your type." She tilted her head, smiling at him in that seductive way that usually charmed other lonely alphas. "Though, I'd love to see who your type was. You've been alone since you moved to this city." 

 

"I don't have a type." _Because there was only one person he would be satisfied by._

 

"Everyone has a type, babe. Some just don't realize it until they're mating with them." She wiggled her eyebrows and he rolled his eyes.

 

"That's not an option for me." He continued walking, leaving the female Beta on the corner. 

 

"See ya later, handsome!"

 

Dipper snorted in response. His eyes finally rested on the familiar doorman who smiled goofily at him.

 

"Sup, dude!"

 

"Have a good night, Soos." He half waved as he walked past the larger man. 

 

"You, too, dude!" 

 

When he finally walked into his apartment and kicked the door closed, he sighed in relief. Sliding off his coat and locking the door, he made his way to the couch to collapse on it. 

 

_'R-Read me this one, too!'_

_'Will, aren't you tired?'_

_'Not w-when I'm with you.'_

 

He clenched his jaw as he sat up, glaring out the window at a blinking neon sign across the street. At least it was the weekend.

 

The sound of buzzing in his coat pocket made him huff in annoyance before forcing him to push off the plush couch to drag himself over to the door. He removed the phone from one of the pockets before swiping his finger over the screen.

 

"What, sister?"

 

"Now, now, brother dearest, is that any way to greet your loving sister?"

 

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool metal door. She continued sweetly. 

 

"Now, my dear brother, where are you?"

 

"Why?"

 

"It's Friday night and we're all going out for drinks."

 

"I'd rather not."

 

"Oh, dear, I missed the part where I was asking." 

 

He lifted a hand to rub his eyes with his forefinger and his thumb. Her voice went softly serious. 

 

"You can't keep hiding forever, Dipper."

 

"I'm not hiding." 

 

" _He's not coming back_." He grit his teeth as his sister continued. "You need to start moving on. He wasn't worth all of this."

 

He ignored the ghostly pain that threatened to claw at his heart. 

 

"If I go, will you  _stop talking_?"

 

" _Perfect;_ go to the usual place as always! See you in ten!"

 

He heard the phone cut out and he slipped it into his slacks' pocket. 

 

He  _knew_  he wasn't coming back. He'd known the moment he met eyes with the boy before he disappeared onto that cursed bus. 

 

_'Will! Come back!'_

_'Please, Will!'_

 

He straightened himself before grabbing his coat and slipping it on before leaving the warm apartment yet again. 

 

\--

 

"Let's go to a club!"

 

"Seriously?" The white-haired Beta groaned and for once, Dipper had to agree. 

 

"Aw come on, Gid. It'll be fun!" Pacifica, Mabel's mate, chimed in cheerily. 

 

They'd met shortly after Will disappeared, his sister and Pacifica. It hadn't been much of a surprise when they became official shortly after. They'd clicked so well, it almost seemed like they were soulmates. Though, it tended to get on the male alpha's nerves when they  _constantly_  worked together in several failed attempts to act as matchmakers for him. 

 

"Fine, fine." Gideon rolled his eyes.

 

Dipper wasn't surprised at the Beta's quick surrender. When both girls were together, there was no point in putting up a fight. You'd never win. So when he ended up in the club, gripping a plastic cup and glaring at the DJ from across the crowded room for making the music  _so goddamn loud_ , he knew there hadn't been much of a point in fighting it. Gideon stood next to him, sipping whatever drink the male Beta had, watching the two girls dance and laugh among other freely moving bodies. He heard Gideon clear his throat.

 

"Have you uh...found anyone? Since...you know..."

 

"No." He responded curtly before downing the rest of his drink. 

 

He'd had a few now. It was unlike him, to drink so much, but the therapist's horrific words replayed in his mind. They echoed and echoed, threatening to force unwanted emotions to resurface. 

 

_"I'm sure that really hurt, to see him leave."_

He really didn't want to be having this conversation with Gideon of all people, so he'd turned to ingesting as much alcohol as it took to drown out Gideon's and the therapist's voices from his attention. 

 

Warmth drummed through his veins as he met eyes with an Omega in the crowd. The young male had been staring at him for quite some time now and truthfully, he looked strangely familiar, but he didn't really care to try and remember where. He weaved through the crowd, watching the boy blush wildly when he immediately invaded the Omega's space. He looked around Dipper's age, maybe only a year younger.  _Perfect_. 

 

"Want to dance?"

 

The omega nodded, smiling up at him like he'd just made his night. He really didn't care to know why. He tried not to think about how Will would look the same way when he would approach him in the middle of the night to lead them on a nightly adventure through the woods.

 

He didn't care when his arms gripped that slim waist to pull him closer against the loud thumping of the music as they danced among faceless shadows. And he didn't care when he kissed the Omega's neck sloppily, feeling the lithe body shudder under his grip. 

 

_He just really didn't care._

 

Will was  _gone_. He'd been gone for  _years_. He didn't care that the boy under him looked oddly like him. He didn't care that he was dancing with a stranger in a grimy nightclub. He just really wanted to get that godawful therapist's words out of his brain and a combo of this Omega and more shots seemed to be doing just the trick. 

 

And so, when they accidentally bumped into his apartment door amongst their kissing, he didn't mind. He scrambled for the keys in his pocket before pulling away just long enough to unlock his front door before lips crashed into his again. He pushed the door open, only for him to quickly shut it when they were safely inside. 

 

He forced his coat off before wrapping his hands around soft, cold cheeks. The Omega under him seemed oddly responsive to all of it, letting him slide his hands up and down his sides as he kissed him passionately. His mind kept supplying his sight with visions of Will, like this was really Will under him. 

 

It felt like Will never left him behind when he stared down at this Omega. 

 

He kissed down the Omega's neck, watching the boy squirm under him. He wrapped legs around his waist as he continued to nip and lap at the Omega's neck possessively. He wasn't sure why his body was so desperate, so ready to mark this Omega up and down, but he didn't care. His hormones, his lust, his love, everything had been suppressed the moment Will had left and right now, for the first time in years, he was determined to make this Omega his. 

 

"A-ah!"

 

He ground his hips into the Omega's, effectively satisfying the boy long enough for him to paw at the cold buckle of the Omega's belt. He felt hands rest against his forearms as he finally unhooked the leather strap before immediately unbuttoning the black jeans the Omega was wearing. 

 

Even the boy's scent smelled heavenly. Almost like Will's. He wondered how desperate his body was for him to mate if it was supplying all of this to him. He didn't care because it was temporarily filling that gaping hole in his chest. He'd pretend this was Will all he wanted. 

 

"Mmm..."

 

He nosed the untouched side of the Omega's neck, gently rolling his hips against the boy's to force another delicious moan out. His hair wasn't blue like Will's, instead it was a pale blond color. It looked dyed, but that didn't really matter to him right now. He growled softly into the boy's ear before nipping the top of it. The Omega moaned again under him, bucking his hips slightly into his own for any friction at all. 

_'Please don't leave me, Will, you're the love of my life.'_

 

He went back to kissing him, muffling the moans that continued to erupt from the boy below him. 

_'Will, I want you to be my mate.'_

He forced his tongue into the boy's mouth.  

_'Will, please love me.'_

He's sucked the lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it softly. 

_'Will, Will, Will'_

 

He pulled back, panting as harshly as the boy below him. Half-lidded eyes hazily looked up at him. He took the moment to take over the Omega's body under him. He didn't even know what this boy's name was. He was pretty sure he hadn't said his own name either. Oh well. It just made it easier to pretend it was his lost mate.

 

His eyes fell on the lips that were puffy and wet from his aggressive kissing, and his cheeks were completely flushed. Soft blue eyes looked up at him, and the boy truthfully looked like an older Will. He even  _smelled_  like Will. Except, this boy had blond hair, and wore very different clothes. And the fact that this  _couldn't_  be Will. Regardless, his inner Alpha was  _purring_  because for  _once_  he found someone that could satisfy that  _emptiness_. 

 

He gripped the belt loops around the Omega's hips before tugging them down. The boy lifted his hips to help and the alpha was greeted with a very intoxicating mixture of an arousing scent and a hard member. His hand quickly wrapped around it, slowly pumping it as the Omega whimpered and writhed under him. 

 

Everything felt so  _foggy_. 

 

He could kindof remember fucking the Omega on the couch, but truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure it actually happened. 

 

When he woke up the next morning, he felt awful. His stomach churned uncomfortably and the morning light was blinding as it beamed through the cracked window. He was naked, that much he could make out, and a quick glance showed that the Omega was curled up into his chest. He brought a hand to rub his eyes. So last night  _did_  happen. He felt like he should be regretful, but truthfully, he felt...a little more  _normal_  than he had in a while. 

 

He watched the soft breathing of the Omega on him, listening to the soft snores that erupted from the boy with every inhale. Fingers clenched into his chest every once in a while, as if making sure he was actually still there. Blond hair was messy and sticking up randomly in the air where it wasn't pressed against his chest. Most of the small body was covered in his sheets and...the boy smelled a lot like him. He glanced down, thankful he hadn't marked the Omega. At least he was conscious enough not to do  _that_  in his drunken state. There did seem to be some bruising on his neck though, but it was faded and looked fairly old. Well, at least it wasn't from him. 

 

He carefully removed the arm around his torso to slide off the bed. He pulled sweatpants over his hips and padded into the bathroom. 

 

He looked awful. Tired blue eyes stared back at him, and his hair was horribly messy. He sighed before attempting to run a hand through his hair to make it somewhat presentable. When he was finished with the bathroom, he quietly opened the door and peeked over to see the Omega still snuggled into the sheets. 

 

Well, he might as well make the boy breakfast. He wasn't going to be one of those alphas who fucked and tossed the mate out immediately after. He hadn't...done this in a while, but he knew that he should at least thank the boy for last night. Especially for making him feel something he hadn't felt in years. 

 

In the middle of cooking eggs, he heard gentle footsteps and turned to see soft eyes observing him curiously. He was wearing one of Dipper's shirts and rubbing his eye as he gently slid into one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

 

"Good morning." Dipper stated softly as he slid the finished eggs onto a plate and placed it in front of the boy.

 

"Good m-morning." Came a sleepy response before a soft yawn. "Th-thank you."

 

"There's no need to thank me. It's only polite."

 

He watched the boy smile sleepily at him before quietly eating the eggs. He watched him for a moment before turning away to make his own breakfast. 

 

The Omega was so quiet and shy. It wasn't a bad thing, as most Omegas were often quieter, but somehow this boy seemed even more so. When he finished making his own breakfast, he slid his plate next to the Omega and sat next to him at the table.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I ever introduced myself. My name's Dipper." He held a hand out.

 

The boy looked at his hand before looking back up at him.

 

"Y-You don't remember me?"

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"A-Ah, nothing." The boy smiled warmly before accepting his hand. "N-Nice to meet you, Dipper." 

 

They ate in silence, with Dipper still not knowing the boy's name but he guessed it didn't really matter. It's not like he would see him again anyway. It was odd, though. He glanced at the boy again. Was he supposed to remember him from somewhere? He had a nagging feeling that he should. 

 

"So do you often b-bring Omegas home?" 

 

"No, you're the first I've had in years." 

 

"I-I'm honored." The boy smiled jokingly at him. He chuckled in response.

 

Silence rested between them again, but the alpha didn't find it terribly uncomfortable or awkward. It was strange, actually, how comfortable it was. He tried not to think about how it reminded him of the times he spent with Will. 

 

"How come y-you haven't had a mate in so long? If it's o-okay to ask?"

 

He finished chewing before nodding to signal it was okay. He took a deep breath. Again, it's not like the boy would ever see him again. This city was huge. He doubted he'd ever even catch his scent again. 

 

"I had a mate when I was younger but he left."

 

"O-Oh." He could hear something in that soft voice but he decided not to think too much about it. "D-Do you still think about him?"

 

"A lot more than I should." He sighed before sliding off the stool and taking both his and the Omega's finished plates. He placed them in the sink with the dirty pan and turned to see the boy looking at him with...a strange look. An eerily familiar look. A shiver ran up his spine. 

 

"H-Have you ever tried to find him?"

 

He nodded as he turned away. 

 

"I did, a few times. But then I realized that he left for a reason so regardless of if I found him or not, it wouldn't really matter." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It is what it is, really."

 

"That's r-really sad. M-Maybe he's been trying to find you?"

 

"I doubt it." Dipper stared at the ground, tilting his head slightly in thought. "It's been a good amount of time now. There's no point in waiting for him anymore." 

 

He looked up to see the Omega's face quickly shift. He couldn't read the expression before, but he could see the sad smile that was directed at him now. 

 

"I don't think y-you should give up. H-He might show up."

 

"Mm." Dipper hummed before pushing off the counter and making his way back into the bedroom. He tugged a shirt on from one of the drawers and grabbed his phone that he'd somehow managed to plug into the charger the night before. The Omega stripped his shirt off (though it seemed somewhat reluctantly) and began dressing himself. 

 

"W-Well, I should g-go." 

 

The alpha nodded in response.

 

"Do you need money for a taxi or anything?"

 

"N-No, I'm good." That warm smile was directed toward him again and he felt his own gut warm slightly. "Thank you f-for being so nice to me." 

 

He walked the Omega out to the street, waving softly before turning to meet eyes with a smirking Soos.

 

"Oooo, finally got lucky, dude? I saw you walk in with him last night and you were kinda wild but you seemed really happy." 

 

The alpha rolled his eyes playfully before walking away.

 

"I told ya, dude! You have charm! And he was kinda cute, huh?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." He waved the Alpha off as he walked away. 

 

When he was back in his apartment, he could still smell the Omega's scent lingering in the air. It was oddly comforting, so he didn't mind it. He finally braved the look at his phone, greeted with too many texts from his sister to be considered pleasant. 

 

He rubbed his eyes again as he plopped back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, sighing.

 

_'Can't we just stay in bed for the rest of the day, Will? I just...want to stay snuggled up to you.'_

 

Maybe he should get some coffee or something. He doubted he'd be going back to bed anytime soon. 

 

_'I love you s-so much, alpha.'_

 

He forced himself up, tugging shoes on and a hoodie before grabbing his wallet and keys and slipping them into the pocket with his phone. 

 

The cold morning was bitter, but it managed to make his tense body feel a little better. Soos grinned knowingly at him when he left and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from everyone. Even his sister was probably going to harass him about it later. 

 

Not that he could really blame them. Dipper  _never_  brought home a mate for the night. It was as much of a shock to him as it was to them, but it was okay. As long as he could push off that impeding regret, he didn't mind. Besides, that Omega was...maybe exactly what he needed.

 

He yawned as he stood in the line, watching it move slowly forward as he stared at his phone. Pacifica had even spam texted him, and he could even see a message or two from Gideon. He responded to everyone, ensuring he was safe. He looked so ragged that it should bother him being out in public like this, but he planned on going home immediately after this. He smiled at the cashier taking his order before moving to grab the prepared coffee and pastry on the other side of the counter. He could see people looking at him, grinning and giggling. He was even sure one of them was about to approach him but he made his way out the door in the cold before they had the chance. 

 

_'I hate the way other Omegas and Betas look at you. Like they don't understand that you're my alpha.'_

 

He took a sip of the hot liquid as he walked back into his apartment. 

 

_'Don't worry. I'll always be yours and yours only, Will.'_

 

The warmth of the empty apartment was a relief compared to the cold outside. He took another sip of his coffee before sitting on the couch and plopping the paper bag on the coffee table. He turned the TV on, knowing he wouldn't really pay much attention to it. It was better as background noise, anyway. 

 

His thoughts returned to the night before and he felt his face heat slightly at the images that came to mind. A small part of him regretted not getting the Omega's number before he left. He  _was..._ cute. But, truthfully, he couldn't put someone through what he was going through. Especially not when he was still clutching onto a mate from the past. 

 

No Omega deserved that from their mate. 

 

_"You used to be the one, you were my snowing darling and you would keep me warm"_

 

He turned to look at the TV, eyes half open as he let his body relax. Music videos of some sort were playing on the channel he was on, and he lazily watched an Alpha DJ jump in sync with the crowd in front of him. 

 

He really did feel exhausted. Everything he did last night was catching up to him as he leaned forward to grab the pastry from the paper bag. 

 

_"I don't think y-you should give up."_

 

He nibbled on the croissant as the words echoed in his mind. That Omega had a stutter, which wasn't entirely uncommon but definitely interesting. It was weird, though, how similar he'd been to Will. And...how the night had played out. He normally didn't make such poor decisions, especially with sleeping with an unknown Omega, but something about him was...comforting. Nostalgic, in a way. 

 

Well, regardless of his kind words, it was impossible. The Omega was trying to be nice, telling him to not give up and trying to say that Will was looking for him, but he knew. He'd known for years. The Omega had ripped his heart to shreds before turning away. It haunted his nightmares all the time. Having your mate reject you was...beyond traumatizing. In this world, marking was akin to accepting that person as your soulmate. When an Alpha marked you and vice versa it was...soul-deep. He rubbed the extremely faded mark on his neck. It looked more like a mostly-healed bruise than a mate mark now. 

 

If he ever did find Will and by some miracle they made things work again, it would still take time for the mark to return fully on both of them. The only thing it did for him now was remind him of a shattered heart. He felt anger bubble in his stomach at the thought of Will but he let out a huff instead. He downed the rest of his coffee and finished off the small croissant before pulling out his phone from the coat pocket. Mabel had called, a few times as always, but for the most part things seemed normal. He'd call Mabel later. 

 

Right now, he just wanted to be numb. 

 

\--

 

"Mr. Gleeful?"

 

"Hm?" The alpha looked up from his computer. He was surrounded in scattered papers and designs as he planned for a project event. It bothered him, having his workstation so messy, but he just needed to finish it in time. Luckily, he was almost done.

 

"There's someone here to see you."

 

"If it's my sister, tell her that I'm already seeing her this weekend and that I'm busy." 

 

"No, sir, it's...someone else?" The secretary looked slightly confused. He tilted his head as she glanced down at a piece of paper she'd written the name on. "A...William Cipher?"

 

His heart stopped and for a split second, he thought he'd stopped breathing. 

 

"No."

 

"What?"

 

" _No_." He shook his head. The female Omega nodded before turning and leaving the room. 

 

_No, you don't get to just show up after all this time, you goddamn bastard._

 

He stared at his work, feeling panic and anxiety grip his heart. His hands were trembling as he gripped the edge of the wooden desk and he could feel his heart begin to pound harshly in his chest. 

 

"Sir?"

 

"What?" He turned quickly, seeing the secretary give him a sorry look after he snapped. 

 

"He's saying he's your mate."

 

_"I don't have one_." Everyone knew that was a lie. 

 

"He's being  _very_  persistent, sir." She looked thoroughly uncomfortable. He growled before standing and storming to the door. She quickly leapt out of his way, following the normally-cool alpha down the hallway to the front lobby. His eyes immediately fell to the Omega from last night standing awkwardly in the elegant room and... _oh_. 

 

_Oh god_. 

 

"D-Dipper."

 

He visibly bristled. How had he been so  _stupid_? He should have  _recognized_  that goddamn scent. It's been years but...he should have...recognized it.  _He should have._  

 

_He had but he'd ignored it._   

 

"What do you want,  _William_?" He spat, baring his teeth as the Omegas and Betas around them picked up on the alpha's dangerous sent and began to cower slightly. Even the few alphas in the office had backed away slightly. Will held his ground, looking at him with shaky determination. 

 

"I w-want to talk."

 

"You had four years to talk to me. That's four years _too late_." 

 

"P-Please?"

 

"Sir, do you want me to call the police?" He heard the secretary whisper behind him. He shook his head. 

 

"No, I'll get rid of him myself." 

 

He quickly walked ahead, hearing the Omega follow behind thinking that he was giving him a chance to talk. Instead, Dipper led them outside and quickly turned to re-enter the building after issuing a warning growl toward the Omega. A hand grabbed his elbow and he snarled back at the boy.

 

"D-Dipper, please."

 

"You have no room to be asking for favors." 

 

"I-I know. But  _p-please_."

 

"Let go, before I  _actually_  call the cops."

 

"I love you, a-alpha.  _Please_." 

 

He clenched his jaw and looked away. He could feel that shattered organ in his chest seem to only beg him to listen. His heart begged for him to just take the Omega back, to pull him in and kiss him as ferociously as he could, to make that mate mark fresh again. His brain, however, supplied years of depression and despair, of loneliness and...abandonment. 

 

"Haven't you done  _enough_  damage? Why do you want to...just...keep destroying me every chance you get?" His voice was tight but his body slumped slightly. The hand on his elbow clenched him harder. 

 

"I've l-looked for you for years. I'm not l-letting you go this time."

 

Dipper bared his teeth in warning. But when he met the soft eyes that looked at him desperately, he felt his heart clench and his threatening stance faded. 

 

"P-Please, just give me a chance." 

 

Dipper stood in silence as Will looked at him desperately.

 

_'I'll love you forever, no matter what happens.'_

 

"I get off work at 7." He sighed. He felt the hand on his elbow loosen.

 

"Th-thank you." 

 

The alpha pulled his arm away and turned, leaving the Omega behind. 

 

_'Dipper, I can't be your m-mate anymore.'_

_'I'm leaving.'_

_L e a v i n g._

 

When he walked out of the building again several hours later, the sun was already setting. Will was leaned against the side of the building, immediately walking forward when he caught sight of the alpha. Dipper didn't look him in the eye. 

 

"Th-thank you for agreeing."

 

"Just spit it out. Whatever you want to tell me." Dipper glared at the boy. "Don't drag this out. I have an appointment soon."

 

"An a-appointment? With...who?"

 

"It's none of your business." He snapped. The Omega flinched but continued to walk incredibly close. He could see the Omega look at his hand. He shoved it into his coat pocket.

 

"D-Dipper,  _please_."

 

"What?"

 

"Y-You're being so cold."

 

"Four years will do that." His fangs were throbbing. He wanted to reclaim the Omega as his. He wanted to just take him and hold him and never let him go.  _Never give him the chance to leave again_.

 

The wait had been horrible. He'd finished his project early, having it ready and sent, and it left him to sit in his office anxiously. All his body wanted to do was run out and tackle the Omega in his arms. 

 

"I-I'm sorry." 

 

He sighed and turned to face Will completely. The boy looked on the verge of tears. 

 

"What do you want? Do you need money? Do you need a place to stay? Are you in trouble?" 

 

Will stared at him sadly. Was that all he could do? Just stare at him? 

 

"N-No. I just...w-want you."

 

"You want me?" The alpha scoffed, turning his attention to the large abstract art sculpture that towered over them in the middle of the area they were in. He could see his breaths fog the air. "I can't give you that." 

 

"You said..." He watched Will gulp nervously. "You said you w-waited. All this time. For me." He looked back to see the Omega wipe his face with the back of his jacket sleeve. "I-I...I waited for you, too." 

 

He couldn't smell any alpha scents on him besides his own from...last weekend. He remained silent.

 

"After I left, I-I traveled for a while. I was l-lost and...and I immediately regretted leaving you."

 

He saw tears well up in the omega's eyes. 

 

"And when I came back y-you were gone. Your u-uncles wouldn't tell me where you were and...and I couldn't figure out where to start looking."

 

The Omega was fully sobbing now. He could hear hiccups and sniffles as he watched the Omega try desperately to wipe his face dry.

 

"And after years of s-searching I finally found you and...and I followed you into the bar. A-And you seemed like you recognized me and I thought you would hate me but you asked me to dance with you." 

 

Dipper walked forward instinctively, wrapping his arms around the Omega and hugging him close. It only served to make Will cry harder.

 

"And th-then you didn't remember me in the m-morning or recognize m-me but you s-said you'd waited a-and I was so desperate. I tried to find where y-you worked and tried to w-work up what to say to you for the past week s-so you'd listen to me."

 

He rubbed Will's back as he hugged him tight against his chest.

 

"P-Please don't hate me.  _Please_. I've missed you so much. P-Please take me back."

 

People looked over at them. A crying Omega automatically triggered a response to comfort in Alphas and Betas. Dipper nuzzled the Omega's neck and Will whimpered between hiccups as he wrapped arms around Dipper tightly and dug fingers into the cloth of his coat desperately. 

 

"P-Please, I'll do anything. I-I'll...do anything for you to take me back." 

 

Dipper just continued to rub the Omega's back and coo softly to calm him. People seemed satisfied with the response and continued walking. He could feel his instincts take over in protecting and comforting the boy. 

 

"P-please say something." 

 

"It's okay, Will."

 

"N-No."

 

He pulled away slightly but Will clenched onto him tighter. 

 

"Tell m-me if you'll take me b-back or not. O-Or will even give me a chance. P-Please."

 

The alpha sighed before nodding.

 

"I'll give you a chance."

 

Will bit his lower lip as more tears slid down his cheeks. He immediately burrowed his face into the alpha's chest. 

 

"Come on. Let's go back to my place and get you cleaned up."

 

Will nodded but he continued to clench onto the alpha tightly, as if he was afraid Dipper would up and leave him. The alpha sighed again before wrapping an arm around the omega's shoulders. He hugged Will close as they walked home. 

 

A hand was still clenching the front of his shirt as the other was wrapped around his back. He frowned when the approached his apartment building. Soos gave him a knowing look and he shook his head. He wasn't in danger. 

 

When they were finally at Dipper's apartment door, Will loosened his grip only slightly. The alpha opened the door and gently guided Will in before closing the door behind them. 

 

"Let's get you cleaned up."

 

Will nodded slightly. Dipper guided them to his bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the rack inside and wetting it. He had Will sit at the edge of the bathtub before sliding his coat off and dabbing his eyes and face with the wet washcloth gently. 

 

Will sniffled before he started crying again. The alpha sighed before kneeling in front of the omega and rubbing his thighs like he did when they were younger. It always soothed the young omega back then when he cried, but it only seemed to make Will cry harder now. 

 

"Why're you crying, hm?" He cooed, leaning forward to gently run his hands through dyed blond hair. "Come on, shh, you're safe."

 

Will just kept sobbing, reaching forward to touch him. He wouldn't stop, constantly ensuring he was grasping the alpha in some way. Dipper knew why. 

 

The omega was finally back with his alpha after so long and...it was probably as overwhelming for him as it was for Dipper.

 

Will quickly moved forward and got to his knees, quickly pressing against the alpha's chest to nuzzle into his neck desperately. Hands moved to grip his shirt again and he felt a tongue lap at his neck where his faded mate mark was. Dipper hummed softly in return, wrapping his arms around the omega's back and baring his neck further. 

 

Will just kept clutching him, desperate to make every part his body touch the alpha. Dipper just continued to rumble, petting and cooing in his ear to calm him. Eventually he stopped crying, just fading into soft whimpers as he remained buried in the alpha's neck. 

 

Dipper grabbed his wrists and wrapped them around his neck before sliding his hands under the omega's thighs and lifting him. He could see Will's eyes droop with exhaustion as he walked them to his bed. He gently laid the fragile boy down, unhooking the arms around his neck. He kneeled to remove Will's shoes and socks, placing them beside the bed before standing again. When he began to move away, a hand gripped his jacket sleeve. He turned to see Will looking up at him. 

 

"I'm going to get you some clothes to change into, okay?"

 

He watched Will reluctantly let go before he slowly moved to one of his dressers and pulled out old shirts and pajama pants. He turned back, watching Will slide to sit at the edge of the bed and fidget with his own jacket. 

 

It reminded him of when they were younger. 

 

_"You're always attracting trouble, aren't you?" Dipper had huffed while wrapping the omega's injured leg._

_"I-I couldn't help it." Will whimpered, sitting at the edge of the wooden steps in front of Dipper's manor. He wiped tears away from his eyes and sniffled._

_"I guess I'll just have to work at being a better alpha then. Clearly I have to protect you from more than just other alphas." The young alpha nodded to himself when he finished wrapping the injured leg. "Perfect. Can you move your leg?"_

_Will wiggled his knee before nodding with a watery smile._

_"Okay, good."_

_"Th-thank you, alpha."_

_Dipper had stared at the fresh mate mark on the boy's neck. To think, it had only been a few days prior that Will had accepted him as his alpha._

_He grinned before leaning forward to bump their noses together. The omega hummed before he closed the gap and kissed him._

_His very own omega. He'd protect him forever. He vowed to keep Will safe for the rest of his life, no matter what happened. If it meant his own life, he would risk it. Because it was for Will._

_It was for his darling Omega._

 

"I'm going to take a shower real quick."

 

Will nibbled on his lower lip before standing and hesitantly walking forward. Dipper watched curiously as the Omega looked at the ground. 

 

"C-Can...can I come? L-Like...the old days?"

 

Dipper should say no but he nodded instead, gently taking the Omega's hand and leading them back into the bathroom. He removed his jacket, then his tie, then his white dress shirt. He plopped them onto the ground, promising himself to wash and iron them later. Will watched him carefully before taking his own shirt off before neatly folding it and placing it on the floor. 

 

Dipper turned the water on to the bathtub, testing the water before setting it up. His hands fell to his belt, unhooking it as he kicked his shoes off. Will's eyes remained on him, watching his movements carefully as he removed the rest of his clothes slowly. 

 

"So." Will's eyes suddenly met his own. "Why'd you dye your hair?"

 

"O-Oh. Um..." The Omega slowly removed his own clothes, though Dipper could see his hands trembling. "I-I just wanted to see. What it would look like."

 

"Mm." Dipper nodded before climbing into the bathtub. 

 

"D-Do you like it?"

 

"What?" 

 

"M-My hair. Or d-do you want it back to what it used to be?" 

 

"It should be whatever you want, William." Dipper held one of his hands out and Will sniffled as he walked closer, taking it to carefully climbing in to sit between the alpha's legs. He leaned back, purring softly when hands wrapped around to rest on his stomach. 

 

His eyes slid closed as he leaned back against the alpha's chest. Those same hands massaged his stomach and rubbed water over his chest, soothing him into a lulled state. He heard the alpha yawn above him and he followed suit, turning slightly as he cuddled into the Dipper's neck again. The water sloshed slightly as he moved, but he didn't mind. It was the first time in years that he felt truly safe. 

 

"I missed you." 

 

Will's heart swelled at the confession and he smiled warmly into the warm neck. 

 

"I-I missed you more than you can imagine."

 

He felt the alpha shift and looked to see him grab a washcloth and dribble soap over it before bringing it to his chest. He hummed happily as the alpha started to clean him. The hands were so gently against him, light touches and soft kisses against the side of his head made him purr. 

 

"J-Just like old times."

 

"Mm, except with significantly less injuries for me to clean. I'm guessing you learned how to stop being so clumsy while you were away, hm?" Dipper laughed when Will pulled back to pout at him. 

 

"I-I wasn't  _that_  bad."

 

"Oh? You weren't? I had to scent you three times a day just because your blood attracted alphas from across town." 

 

Will huffed and Dipper laughed harder. It felt like a lot of the tension had melted somehow, and...that things were picking up where they left off. Will moved so that he was straddling the alpha, watching Dipper's eyes rest on him. He swallowed thickly before slowly, hesitantly leaning forward and kissing him softly. It wasn't like earlier, when the alpha didn't really recognize him, when it was just strangers being intimate. No, this was the kiss Dipper always had just for him. This was the warm, tender kiss that made him feel like nothing in the world could ever hurt him. Hands tangled in his hair, keeping him close as he felt years of fear and stress melt away. Years of running from alphas, years of sobbing and depression, all completely fading. 

 

"I-I love you." He pulled away, searching those usually hard eyes for any form of anger or doubt. He found none.

 

"I love you, too, Will."

 

A watery smile spread over his lips.

 

_"Always."_

 

\--

 

Will gasped when fangs sank into his neck where his previous mate mark was. The pain mixed with the pleasure of the alpha's hand pumping him, but the emotion he felt more than anything else was love. Warmth throbbed throughout his body as Dipper pulled away, admiring the new mark. He leaned forward and lapped at the blood threatening to pool, listening to the soft whimpers and groans of the Omega under him as he continued to stroke the Omega softly. 

 

When he pulled back, Will struggled to lean up, nosing his neck to indicate what he wanted to do. The alpha chuckled, watching Will whine when he didn't move off him. 

 

"D-Dipper..." 

 

The alpha snorted before finally plopping on the bed next to him. Will was quick to scramble on top of him, leaning forward slowly and sinking his own small fangs into the alpha's. Dipper groaned softly but when Will pulled back he watched the mate mark darken to a soft black mark, like it once was. He tried not to cry again, he really did, but as always Dipper was smiling up at him and tugging him into his arms soothingly. He was showered in kisses and soft nuzzles, making him giggle softly. 

 

The alpha hummed as he scooted back, leaning against the headboard as he slowly flipped Will to lay against his chest. Will turned his head to look at him curiously before he felt a warm hand slide up his stomach softly. His purrs were cut short when he felt another hand wrap around his member and begin to stroke him again. His hips bucked into the hand, earning pleased rumbles from the alpha under him. Dipper leaned forward to growl softly in his ear, making him squirm even more. 

 

They were both thinking the same thing, positive that this was forever because  _he wouldn't let him go again_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! So that was a wild ride. It was something I was working on while editing the next chapter of "Let Sleeping Beasts Lie". Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me some comments (I love reading them!) or feel free to send me a message on Tumblr! ^^


End file.
